Asha and Aang
by VerticalProblems
Summary: This is a RP I am doing with a fellow RPer.
1. Chapter 1

**Ello guys. I know I haven't updated my others story in a LONG time but I have some serious character development to go though with Cato and Alexia so give me time please. **

**BUT To help my writing different characters I do RPs on Tumblr. I RP as an OC named Asha, and a friend of mine RPs as Aang. I know alot of people are all KATAANG or ZUTARA, which happens to be cannon in this, But This isn't centered around them but much rather an OC and Aang. **

**We both felt like RPing and he wanted to do a few crack pairings so we figured WTF why not. The RP is in fact not finished so watch the story of you want updates. **

* * *

Asha was supposed to be all 'honored' to be in the presence of the Almighty Avatar, but she was she was more annoyed, damn gala, damn dress, damn makeup, damn parents. 24 year old Asha was supposed to find a husband when really she preferred to find someone she loved and cared for. She really did find someone when she was 17. He was sweet, funny, charming, and most of all he didn't see her as a woman that was just there to be wed, have his kids, and clean up his mess. He saw her as a respected young lady that should be respected and loved. But he died. Damn Fire Nation.

...

Aang was at his party. It was his 17th birthday and Zuko was throwing him a party because he was now a man according all the Nations. He sat and welcomed his guests. Aang really didn't like all this. He was in no mood to be near Zuko. He still habored a grude for still Katara away from him, but he never let anyone know. Though Katara, Toph, and Sokka knew he had never been the same. He didn't dance anymore at all. He always told people he couldn't dance. Aang just wanted to go back to the room and be alone.

...

Go talk to him." Ahsa's mother urged her to go talk to the Avatar. "No. I would much rather sit here and eat my custard than go talk to him." she shot at her mother taking another bite of the food that she happened to kinda like. "Go Asha." She pushed her out of the chair and she stumbled out of it. Her mother nodded her head and she inhaled deeply. 'Just make him hate you that's all you need to do.' She thought to herself walking over.

...

Aang was standing talking to some other guests. Katara was trying to talking to him. That was the last thing Aang wanted, so he was moving between guests very rapidly. Aang saw that Asha was moving towards him. He saw it as an opportunity to move away from Katara. He moved towards her.

"Hello." He bowed to her. He put a smile on his face. "I am Avatar Aang, You are lady?" He asked acting as sincere as he could. He should be nice and kind to everyone even though he was doing it for the wrong reasons.

...

Asha." She smiled at him nervously and taking a glace back at her mother who was busy with her custard. The nervous girl dissapeared and and her face was a bit more annoyed, "Look, Aang I need your help here. My mother over there is making me talk to you. For her sake I need you to pretend you are actually have a good time with me." Asha practically on her knees begging this guy that she didn't even know to help her.

...

"Hello Asha." He was shocked at her honesty. "Alright, I will under one condition." His smiled became pure. "You that girl with the hair loopies?" He pointed to her with his eyes. "She is my ex…" He sighed. "Dumped me for the Firelord. I really don't want to talk to her. I am fine, just don't want to talk." He sighed again almost letting his true pain out. "So want to walk out on to the Balcony. She won't follow us, and your mother will be happy." He smiled.

...

"Mhmm. Agreed." She smiled "Guess we kinda have the same problem here." She sighed and walked out with him to the balcony. She would have to say, it was kinda pretty outside. "Mom wants me to find a husband and all but really I would much rather be alone. Be able to paint on walls without being yelled at, live at my own will. With the guys these days just isn't possible." She leaned onto the stone railing of the balcony feeling the tears start to well in her eyes. She wouldn't cry over him again. She was on a streak of a year of not crying herself to sleep.

...

"Yeah. I-I…" He paused. "I couldn't bare to have her say she is worried about me…" He shook his head and looked down. He was really embarrassed that he was still hurt. "I am fine with being alone. I mean I was even told I was supposed to be alone." He always used this excuse. "It gives me control of my Avatar State." He still had no control because he was not detached. He was still attached to pain and sorrow. "I am sorry about your mother though." He added meekly.

...

"Its fine, and about the whole being alone thing I personally think who ever said that is wrong." Asha turned her head to the Avatar. "If you're alone then all the problems you have in the world are just bottled up inside. No one to vent to." She gave him a reassuring smile. She paused a few seconds before saying something again. "Besides its kinda easy for you. Being the Avatar and all." She paused again seeing if he got her message. "Girls must be swooning for you all day long. I barely get a second glance."

...

"He was a very wise man." Aang said alittle hurt. She had seen through his best excuse. He also hated his 'fangirls' "Yeah but that is not the kind of thing you want trust me." He shook with fear. "I mean I have almost had all my clothes ripped off. They are all driven by lust." He sighed. "If I was looking for someone, I would want someone who wasn't intimidated by me and could do more than lust after me." He said gruffly. "Also you are very pretty." He added again. He meant it, but he was not looking for any kind of relationship.

...

Asha rolled her eyes laughing at his last comment. "Yeah pretty until, I take this ton of makeup off." She noted tucking a strand of hair behind her headband. "I would bet that most of those girls don't even know you. But the good thing behind it is you have a wide range of choice. So if one rejects you after getting to know you, then you have tons to go back to." She paused for a second then adding. "Its kinda reassuring I guess, better for girls like me not to get attached. No one left to turn to."

...

Aang was getting annoyed at her. "You don't understand what it is like not to be able to walk the streets." He turned his back. "And I don't want choice, I don't want anyone!" He said with anger. * Lies you still want Katara* He relaxed. *Wow I … I lost my cool. This girl is getting to me… No one has been able to get to me..* He thought to himself. He turned to stare at her. He was trying to figure out what was special about her.

...

He got a real Asha laugh at his actions. "You are a horrible liar, you know that right?" She smiled at him and a thought came up in her head. "Its that Katara chick, huh? No worries I'm still working on getting over a guy." She noted hoping it help though it most likely didn't. "So what is so special about this Katara girl? She must be really something." She asked keeping her gaze on him.

...

He was on the verge of breaking down. "I-I…" He sighed and looked down. "You can see into me so well." He said as a whispered. "She isn't that special" He lied to stop himself from freaking out. "What about your man?" He said to change the subject to save himself. "Was he special?" He said with a little more force to his voice. *Katara is special. She was your forever girl. She was the first one you saw. She helped you through so much. I can't talk to her again ever.* These thoughts were running through his mind.

...

She felt tears start to well up again at the thought of him. "Yeah, he was. He didn't see me like other men did. He saw me as a woman that could take care of herself and wouldn't clean up around him. He respected me." Tears slid down her cheeks creating paths for more. "But hes dead now and I, as in my mother, is looking for another one." She wiped the tears away with the sleeve of her dress.

...

Aang never meant her tears to be his scapegoat. "I am so sorry." He moved closer to her. "I didn't know…" He was so upset with himself. "Asha, I honestly did not mean to cause you to cry." He said with sincere sorrow in his voice. "Is there anything I can do for you and your mother?" He said with a smile trying to make her feel better. He shut the doors to the balcony with airbending to make sure no on would see her like this.

...

No." Her voice was wobbly unlike the one that he heard earlier. "Unless you can bring people back from the dead." She added seconds later finally looking at the grey eyed avatar. His eyes were deep with understanding and love, she needed alot of both of those things. Then she noticed it, her walls had fallen. Asha mentally hit herself. 'Asha why do you break so easily?' She asked herself in her head, as if she was expecting a response.

...

"That is out of my power." He sighed, but kept his eyes locked on hers. "I really wish I could though." He whispered. "I would have brought my people." All of that pain came rushing into his mind. *How could he be so selfish and needy. He needed to find someone to repopulate and and and so many other things…* He was so upset with himself. Tears welled up in his eyes. "I am sorry." He said as he broke the eye contact as he started to openly weep.

...

She did the thing that was against her inner voice that was telling her, 'Asha, Abort. About. Abort. Go cry in a corner. Leave him alone.', and she hugged him. Well more of a grabbing him and just latching on for dear life. "It's okay," more tears spilled out and onto his shirt. "Everyone needs a good cry every now and then." Putting one of her only wise sayings out there.

...

He returned her hug. "I think you are right." He said meekly. He was really crying now. His tears flowing down his face getting her dress wet. The doors opened as Katara stepped out on to the balcony. Aang froze. He didn't know what to do. He turned so that his back was to Katara, but this let Asha see her standing there. Katara was judging the scene.

...

'God she's pretty.' She thought mentally seeing the girl she cracked a smiled and stepped on Aang's foot lightly hoping he knew hair loopie girl was staring right at the two hugging people that were in tears. 'Spirits Asha, This is why you don't let your guard down. You end up getting embarrassed, hu-' She cut the thought off there. She really needed to get her thoughts together.

...

"I know she is there." He whispered as he guessed as the meaning of her foot. "I can't look at her." He whispered even softer. Katara took a step closer. Aang could feel it with earthbending. He wanted nothing more than to run. His arms were starting to shake, but the rest of his body was still. He made sure of this, so Katara wouldn't see him in pain.

...

"Then bend us off the damn balcony stupid." She whispered as Katara got closer. "I don't freaking care which element just get us out of here." Her voice was a bit more forced.

He gripped her tighter and forced them off the ground with firebending like Ozai had done. Katara was confused, but also alittle hurt. "How could he do that?" She whispered to herself.

...

Aang knew how to launch, but flying was a different story. It was rough ride. As he made a rough landing, he spoke, "Sorry never done that before." He released her after what felt like hours.

...

No problem." She noted letting him go and thinking the spirits she was on the ground again. "I'm away from that party." She took the headband out that was giving her a head ache and let her hair flow. "Do you even like big parties?" She asked taking a hair tie from under a bracelet and putting her hair in a pony tail. Tears were dry and almost forgotten now, she had the attention span of a lemur.

...

"I used to…." he said. His attention span lasted alittle bit longer than that. He was still so confused. "Umm how did she look?" He asked meekly as he turned to make eye contact with her. "Not that I care…" He whispered.

...

"Oh you care," She paused thinking back. "She looked shocked almost, but I think she saw you crying, that's why she started walking toward us. But when she saw me, the shock changed, to confusion, then to what was almost jealousy. But I could be wrong." Hoping this helped him a little. "She's pretty you know?" She noted breaking silence. "Surprised she left you and all. You seem to be a good guy."

...

"No I am just a good kid…" He said meekly. "I doubt she would want me, when she has Sifu Hotman." He said in a defeated tone. *Could she though? Really want me back? Would I take her back? Yes I would.. instantly.. You are so weak Aang* "She is no more pretty than you are." He said. He actually meant it. She was beautiful, but he still wasn't looking for anything relationship. He observed more as a hard cold fact, more than an attempt at flirting.

...

"Well you're…handsome. I like you eyes." She said blushing under the makeup. Which was pretty much ruined. "Can you help me get this gunk off." She asked pointing to her face. "Not much of a point in me keeping it on. Not planning to go back to that party." She added starting to scrub the stuff off with her sleeve. "This sleeve is being entirely too useful for a dress"

...

"You think I am handsome?" He whispered. "Um yeah sure." He gathered some water from the air and bent it to wash her face gently. "There all better." He said as he finished his cleaning of her. *But really what about Katara… and is Asha falling for me?* He locked eyes with her.

...

"You should forget her, well not forget more of move on." She said breaking the gaze, knowing he was thinking about her. "But I know that you're still hurting in the inside and to afraid to show it. But when you start to let go, it gets a little better with each movement." she smiled to herself. "I know its hard to move on, and trust me you're doing alot better than I am." She was inching a bit closer to the Avatar. The little quiet voice in the back of her head was whispering it the entire time she was with the Avatar. But she didn't hear it until then it was a whisper maybe the wave of a whisper. 'Asha, Honey. You're falling again.'

...

He was confused at what to do. "Asha. I have tried so hard to just let her go…" He was falling for her too. "I have never made me ever want to just let her go." He paused as he turned away as his face turned red. "until today." He whispered so quietly that he hoped she would hear him, but he knew she would hear it. *What about your Forever girl?* His mind screamed at him. He sighed and slumped his shoulders.

...

She walked up to him until she was practically touching him. "Same here." She whispered loud enough for him to hear. "I have no clue what it is about you but.." She paused. "You are amazing Aang. I have no freaking idea what that hair loopie girl was thinking when she broke up with you." She hoped he would turn around and look at her.

...

He turned to face her. "Asha, I…" He fell silent. "I mean The Fire Lord is a much better guy…" He whispered to her. Aang was still beating himself up for everything. "I just don't see how anyone could really love me…" He looked down in defeat. He was upset as always. "Her name is Katara, by the way." He winced as he spoke her name.

...

She tilted his chin up and smiled at him. "The Fire Lord most likely has no time to really love someone. You on the other hand Aang, knowing you from the only few words you even said to me, you will find the time. A person could love you because they know you. Not like Katara knew you but the way I kinda sorta know you, I know what you fear, you fear that you won't be able to cross the finish line. I know that you wish you could help every person in the world. Truthfully I know you and can read you like a open book." She hoped he understood her.

...

"I…" He stared into her eyes. "I think you truly can see into me. How can you do that?" He whispered yet again so softly. He was shocked and scared of what to do. *You like her Aang. You like everything about her..* He was comforted by this thought not scared. He seemed to regain his composure. "You are so strong because you have had to be, but you just want to be yourself with someone. I can be the person that you open up to." He gently took her hand. He was hoping she didn't brush him. He smiled as a funny thought came to mind. He was chuckling when he finally told her what was so funny. "It seem we do owe some thanks to your mother." He giggled.

...

She tilted his chin up and smiled at him. "The Fire Lord most likely has no time to really love someone. You on the other hand Aang, knowing you from the only few words you even said to me, you will find the time. A person could love you because they know you. Not like Katara knew you but the way I kinda sorta know you, I know what you fear, you fear that you won't be able to cross the finish line. I know that you wish you could help every person in the world. Truthfully I know you and can read you like a open book." She hoped he understood her.

...

"I…" He stared into her eyes. "I think you truly can see into me. How can you do that?" He whispered yet again so softly. He was shocked and scared of what to do. *You like her Aang. You like everything about her..* He was comforted by this thought not scared. He seemed to regain his composure. "You are so strong because you have had to be, but you just want to be yourself with someone. I can be the person that you open up to." He gently took her hand. He was hoping she didn't brush him. He smiled as a funny thought came to mind. He was chuckling when he finally told her what was so funny. "It seem we do owe some thanks to your mother." He giggled.

...

She smiled blushing a deep red. "I wouldn't mind that." She whispered moving closer so that she was chest to chest with him. Half of her mind was shutting down the other half was 'KISS HIM ASHA KISS HIM.' and she did. And her brain and heart stopped for a second. Time stopped for her, his lips were soft and tasted like the lemon custard that she was eating earlier.

...

He felt his heart stop for what seemed like ages. He couldn't remember a time where he was happier. As he pulled away from the kiss, "I think I am falling for you my dear Asha." He whispered into her lips. He had moved his hands subconsciously to her sides. He was holding her… He couldn't believe it. It felt so right.

...

Her arms found his neck somewhere during the kiss and they stayed there even as their head lingered close to each others. Every thing about that moment felt amazing to her and his actions were only making it better. "Well that makes the same for both of us." She added smiling.

...

He held her gently as he just breathed her in. "Asha, You are the most wonderful girl in the world to me." He giggled. A branch snap from the bushes behind him.

"Aang?" It was Katara's voice.

"Aang?" It was Zuko's voice. They were looking for him. Aang did not want to be found at all.

...

Nor did Asha. She wanted to just be alone, with Aang. But she froze in his arms wanting to disappear but she got an idea. She pushed her lips onto his hoping he would kiss her back once again. She kissed him with a bit more passion than the last.

He was confused, but he did not turn down her kiss. He returned it with the same amount of passion she gave. He was so nervous about the kiss.

"I think he is over here." Katara called to Zuko. They walked closer and closer to them .

"Asha? They are coming…" He whispered into the kiss.

...

"Let them see." She whispered back hoping he knew why Katara, well both Zuko and Katara need to see this. "Tells them you moved on." She added just as she head the foot steps get closer.

...

"But?" He whispered. Her lips were too inviting not to kiss her. He loved it. He held her tightly. He was really falling for her hard. She was the only thought in his mind. He was enjoying aspect of the kiss. It sent sparks through him.

"Aang, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Katara yelled at him. Zuko was trying to pull her away, but she was holding her ground.

...

Asha immediately hit her self with the decision. "Okay maybe it was a bad idea." she whispered to him breaking the kiss. She didn't look at Katara though she kept her eyes on the orange and yellow of the tunic Aang was wearing. "Plus I think you should respond because she might just…." she looked for the right word, "blow up might be a good way to put it."

"I don't think I can…." He whispered back.

"AANG HOW COULD YOU BE LIKE THIS? I Thought you were waiting for a girl you would love. YOU ARE JUST A NORMAL HORNY BOY AREN'T YOU?"

Aang's face grew cold. He rose and turned to face her. "She is special to me. She is beautiful, strong, and brave. I am falling in love with her. Why do you care anyway you left me! If we were still together, yes you your opinion would matter, but we aren't so be quiet please!" He barked at her.

...

Asha was a bit startled, for starters but she turned looking at Katara. "Well, away from that first off he isn't normal, and not in the way you think. He's hurt Katara, by you. He has a point too that you moved on and the fact that he is trying to also. Thing is you maybe you need to think about him. When his back was turned on the balcony he was in tears, because of you. He cares about you more than you think." She finished anger still a tiny bit apparent in her voice.

...

Aang turned and look at Asha. He had a mix of feeling towards her: fear, admiration, love, and anger. "You probably shouldn't have said that." He said meekly. He saw Katara grow angry, but it faded into sadness. She willingly left with Zuko now. It left Aang and Asha standing in the clearing alone. He knew that Katara still had feelings for him. There was no doubt anymore to anyone. But for the first time in Aang's life, he didn't care. He was Asha's now. "We should probably go. I can take you home." He smiled at her lovingly. He was so happy to have her in his life. He whistled for Appa. He arrived in no time at all. Aang had a thought and verbalized it to himself, "Where can I sleep tonight? I can't sleep back at the Palace."


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh GIFFY GOODNESS!**

**Did not expect this much from that chapter...**

**But since 2 people watched, guess I'll update.**

* * *

"You can come to my house and that is a big animal." She suggested not even thinking a second about it. It was actually the only place where she could be alone and have no one criticize her. "Just promise me that you won't laugh, stare, or anything mean to what I do to the walls of the place." She gave him a serious look. At the moment the paintings were angry, sadness, and regret. Well in their many forms.

...

The only real way she got her feelings out was through her paintings, if she didn't her mind would be even worse then it was then.

"It is Appa. He is kinda my spirit animal." He smiled at her. He pulled her up on the bison. "You really going to let me stay at your house?" He smiled and nodded, "Yes of course. I bet I will like your paintings."

...

Asha smiled at him getting on the Bison. "Well Appa is rather cute, and yeah. I don't mind. I mean it is rather large and I'm the only person living there so I have alot of room." She stated sitting in the saddle. "Just head west, its by the mountains."

...

He directed the bison to the direction. "Alright." Aang smiled. This had been a crazy night. He felt hurt, guilty, pleasant, happy, and in love. It was completely insane for this range of emotions to take place in such a small window of time. It was too much even for the Avatar. All he had on his poor tired mind was sleep.

...

The house used to be the family's vacation house. But she renovated it to her liking, Jaio helped her with getting furniture and getting her stuff moved inside. He even had his own room, which Asha kept the same and never touched, ever. In total there was 8 rooms, most of them bedrooms that turned into art rooms but the others were a study, and bathrooms. "There," Asha pointed to a house in the distance minutes after them flying. It was a mile or two from humanity but she liked quiet mornings, afternoons, nights. Really she liked quiet all together.

...

"So you have a spare room right?" He mumbled half asleep as he landed Appa. He was so happy to be near her. He moved to kiss her. He wanted a goodnight kiss. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "You are really amazing." He smiled sleepily at her. He hoped she realized how tired he was. There was battle inside of him one that wanted to kiss and the other that needed to sleep. It was up to her which side won the battle. "So are you tired?" He asked through a yawn.

...

"Kinda sorta, gotta finish something first." She noted pulling a small key from a pocket on the side of the dress, she opened the door and let him in. He was first introduced to the nicer paintings, they were happy and rather the ones she was prouder of. It was when he got deeper into the house that they got a bit more darker. "Come on in," She threw the key into a tiny bowl by the door and slipped off her shoes there also. "Just follow me to the room." She felt the nervousness build up inside of her. He was gonna hate her after this.

...

He entered and copied her shoe tradition. He moved inside and admired the art. "Wow that is beautiful" He said as he pointed at one of them. He was smiling as he noticed how they got darker and darker. "Asha… These are the ones you do for yourself. Those other in the living room. Those were to put on a mask…" He grabbed her hand. "I am so sorry you have been so hurt." He said with his head down.

...

She turned to look at her and she smiled up at him. "No need to be sorry, they actually help make me feel better. Besides there are alot more than you think, When I get bored with one I paint over it and paint a new one. If you do it right you get to see the ones that I painted when I first moved in." She lead him a little father into a room that she really never went into, Asha left it for if she ever really had guests. The mask was back on in the room, it was light and happy.

...

He looked around at the paintings… "Can I sleep somewhere that show the true you?" He whispered more to himself than to her. He just wanted to know more about her pain. He was curious about how their pain was alike, but he was even more curious about how she could win him over and actually make him leave Katara. *Something had to be special about her.* he though silently.

...

She thought for a few seconds before answering. "You want to know everything right?" She asked giving him a scared look. The fear was different, now it wasn't fear of rejection but more of the fear of the pain it would bring her.

...

"Yeah.." He said meekly. "You are so special…" He started. "We seem to know each other… there has to be something connecting us. So far the biggest connection is pain. I want to see if our pain is similar." he looked away. "Nevermind sorry." He whispered

...

"Well when you think about it, the pain kinda is, but still come on." She turned from the room and into the one at the end off the hall. When she reached for the small handle Asha felt like running away and just sealing it off for her and no one else to enter. But she kept it there for a few seconds like her brain was lagging, she opened it slowly like she didn't know what was in there. But she did, and she knew it all well, the room was full of boxes.

...

"Is this his stuff?" He whispered almost silently to her. He remember he still kept the necklace he had made for Katara on his person just incase she wanted it back. *You are so stupid Aang* He thought to himself. He starred in silence at the room. Niether of them moved.

...

Her nod was almost unseen but she knew that he saw it. She was wordless as she moved to a box that was almost unseen. They were all identical, anyone could tell she cherished this one the most. "Stop just standing there and come here." she waved him over as she moved the other boxes around and sat by this one.

She opened it slowly and cautiously. Inside there were many things. Pages of paper with his writing on it, paper with his horrible drawings on it, pages of drawings of him made by herself. Shifting though the papers she fished for what she was looking for. When her fingers brushed against it, tears returned. But she fought against them in her head and pulled the betrothal necklace out quickly.

Asha let the Avatar see the deep ribbon, and the hawk on the pendant. "They found it in his pocket when he died." she choked out.

...

He looked at the necklace. "Asha…" He pulled out the necklace that he had made for Katara all those years ago. "I made this for her…" He whispered. Anyone could tell her it was old, but it was kept spotless and in prefect condition. "I…" He was shaking it hurt him inside, but he was trying to keep inside.


End file.
